Mystery of the snow
by Rylandra
Summary: Set in the early years of the US Bella finds herself in the middle of a blizzard. When she is caught in the storm Edward finds her buried in the snow. When she awakes she has no memory of why she was in the storm or of her life and family. Her only clue is a simple locket, will Edward help her remember or will the past come knocking? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING STEPHENIE M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Memories.

They can be good, your happy place when all seems lost. They can be bad, nightmares that keep you up at night and haunt you. They can be indifferent, just another blip on the radar.

Making memories is easy, every moment in your life can become a memory. The difficult task is trying to recover the ones that are lost, but there is always hope.

Memories make a person how they are, so what is one to do when they no longer remember their past or even their name? Will he help her remember? Will she want to know who she is, or will she prefer who she has become?

A forgotten past lies beneath the snow, what will the Spring reveal? An entire life left behind, a family broken through tragedy becomes more distant when a horrible event turns her world upside down. Her only clue is a simple locket around her neck, and the secrets it will unlock. There is but one word which holds the key to an entire past, a lifetime of memories, and the world she left behind. _Marie.  
_


	2. A look at her past

**Chapter 1: A look at her past**

My Father Charlie, My Brother Emmett and I all lived in Maine in its early years as a state. We had moved here from England in hopes of having a better life.

Charlie was being forced to raise us on our own. My mother Renee died from the fever a few years after I was born and all I have ever known is my Father and Emmett. It was wonderful growing up, Emmett and I got along amazingly, having only a father we got along as well as any brothers would.

It was a carefree life until I turned ten and my father sent me to stay with Mr. James and his Wife Mrs. Victoria. Father Had said that I was turning into a young lady and I needed to learn how to act like one, so he sent me away.

I was told to go by my proper name, not Bella as Emmett and Father had always called me. I was to only answer to Isabella Marie and nothing else. I was taught how to cook and clean and mend clothing. Anything a young lady learns from her mother Mrs. Victoria taught to me.

My time with Mrs. Victoria was pleasant so long as Mr. James was not around, he gave me strange looks, they were almost hungry. I had been with them for almost three years when Mr. James first tried to touch me, I had just turned thirteen and he told me that I would soon learn the most important principle any woman should know.

How to please a man.

This conversation took place one day while Mrs. Victoria was at market. When she returned home I pulled her aside and spoke with her of her husband's words, she told me not to worry and then she left me alone in my chambers and I stayed there until dawn.

She opened my door and told me that my learning was complete and I would be returning home.

When I returned home my father and brother Emmett helped me celebrate a late birthday, Emmett gave me a speech about how age is just a number so my birthday isn't really that important and I should be thankful he even remembered. I really loved his present because it was a step up from the hugs I got every year before.

I appreciated Emmett's gift but father's was the one that I will always cherish. It was a simple silver locket that had my middle name inside and he gave it to me with a promise.

'You will always have me close to your heart, no matter how far apart we are, even if you forget me you will never forget my love for you. If I leave this world I will leave my heart to you. You remind me so much of your mother, never change who you are. You are my Bella forever and always.'

I had cried and hugged his neck but I didn't really think about that promise until three weeks later.

The day after I got home Father felt faint so Emmett ran to fetch a doctor and I stayed home to care for Father. He felt hotter than a summers day at high noon. I ran to get a damp cloth for his head, I also got him some water. It felt like hours that I sat with him as he slept and we awaited for Emmett to return with the Doctor.

It was only a short while longer when Emmett burst through Father's chamber door with the doctor on his heels.

"Doctor, can you help my Father?" I asked Dr. Gerandy, I was half way asleep and the words came out slurred but I think He heard me because he answered saying he would do all that he could.

I fell asleep shortly after that, I had barely been home for two days and between my celebration for my birth day and Father falling ill I hadn't gotten much rest.

I felt Emmett lift me from the chair at Father's bed and carry me down the hall to my chambers. When we got there he shook me awake.

"You won't be happy in the morning if you fall asleep in that corset." he stated laughing at my irritability.

"Fine, help me out of it then, since you seem determined to keep me dead on my feet." I attempted to glare at my over caring brother but I yawned instead, that only made him chuckle aloud. He then helped me to unlace my dress and corset.

"Thank you Emmett, please go tend to Father now." He turned to leave and I wish him a good night. I prayed that night harder than I had ever prayed before, Father was all Emmett and I had, I knew not what would become of us if he were gone.

That night I dreamt that I was running down a hall, there was a door at the end and as I ran the hall seemed to stretch. I ran and ran until I became short of breath.

When the hall finally came to its end I noticed the door had a number on it. The number was twenty-six. I knew not what this meant, it had no meaning to me so I ignored it and pushed open the large white door.

When I looked inside I saw a bed, in that bed was a sleeping man. I walked up to him to see why this man was sleeping in such a random room in the endless hall. When I reached his face I recognized him, the sleeping man was my Father.

Except the man was not asleep, he was ice cold and his skin felt hard. He was dead, my dream Father was dead. I placed my hand lightly on his and before I could remove it he was holding on to me.

The dead man sat up and stared at me. 'Run' he said 'Run don't look back for me' I was petrified and before I could scream a hand came down over my mouth.

I wasn't dreaming about the hand, I awoke screaming into a large hand, a hand that could only belong to Emmett.

"Shhh. Bella it is okay, it was just a night terror. It is alright I am here." He was trying to sooth me but I began to sob, staining his shirt with my cries.

"It was s-so real. H-he was de-dead, Father was de-." I didn't have the strength or the time to finish before the sobs ripped through me and Emmett held me tighter to him trying to calm my nerves.

"Father is fine, it was only a night terror. He is asleep in his Chambers, Doctor Gerandy said he should be fine." Emmett reassured me, all the while keeping a comforting hand on my small shoulder.

I slumped down onto my pillow and took a deep calming breath.

"I just can not bear to lose him, you two are all I know. I didn't get to know Mother like you did, I was still only a babe when Mother died. She left us here with Father to care for us, a young boy and a babe. I know that you matured quickly for your age and Father did a fantastic job of raising us with out her, but he is the only parent I have ever know. If he left us I do not know how I would go on."

Emmett stopped my babbling by gently yet firmly laying me back down.

"I know it is hard for you Bella, but Father will be alright."

I fell back asleep not entirely trusting Emmett's words.

**AN: **I just wanted to say I was thoroughly surprised at the fact that I have already received follows and favorites on this story. I hope I can make you proud.

I someone would not mind helping me find Beta readers I would much appreciate it.

Do not worry the rest of her past is yet to come, but I can't reveal everything just yet. That would be cruel of me. What will happen to Charlie? When will Edward be introduced to the story? D not worry all will be revealed. Edward does enter soon though, I am thinking the next chapter will be his point of view, let me know what you think. :)


	3. Brewing of the storm

A/N:Heyeveryone! I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, at first I was a little afraid that continuing the story wasn't worth it, but now I don't care and am going to continue writing regardless. I am not going to give a specific update schedule because I only have internet access when I go to the library. Well enough jabbering for now, I will see you at the end!

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put this thing the past couple times but… sadly we all know I am not Stephanie Meyer and that means I do NOT own her characters. The plot however is mine. I will not do a disclaimer again because in my story description it clearly says I do not own Twilight so yeah… Enjoy! :D

Bella PoV

He sauntered forward with a look in his eye I had seen all to much in recent years. IT had changed both of use but never before had he looked at me that way.

I turned to run for my chambers so as to hide myself from him. He had become a monster, keeping strange women in constant company.

Before I could reach the safety and confinement of my chambers he latched onto my arm.

"Now Bella, why do you run from me? Do you wish to hide... from me... your brother?" He tightened his grip on my arm, I was beginning to loose all feeling in my hand. He had so far clouded his mind that he did not notice the tears that were pooling in my eyes as his grip continued to tighten.

I turned to look him in the eye. I knew I must do something to save myself from him and stop this from happening. I remembered back to when we were kids.

_Flashback_

_"Emmett, Emmett!"_

_"What is it Bells?" As Emmett came running to me I prepared myself to leap into his arms knowing he would catch me._

_"I want you to teach me something!" I was just about to jump when he grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder._

_"What is it Bells?" He asked again, only this time instead of answering I began beating on his back screaming 'Put me down,' over and over again. "Alright, alright just promise you will stop hitting me and tell me what it is you want to learn. But I have a pretty good guess..."_

_He put me down and I asked him just what his guess could possibly be. _

_"Well... I was just going to say you wanted to learn to fight cause lets face it Bells... you hit like a girl!" With he bust out in a fit of laughter. _

_"Hey!" I started chasing him around the yard laughing along with him until we tired out and collapsed under the shade of the great oak._

_ "Besides..." I said while trying miserably to catch my breathe. "That was not what I wanted to learn."_

_"Okay then, what do you want big brother Em to teach you?"_

_"Teach me how to spit!" His eyes got big and with that I laughed._

_"Spit? Why would you want to learn how to spit?"_

_"Because I see you and Dad doing it all the time, and if you can do it then I want to be able to too!"_

_End Flashback_

I spit in his face causing him to release my arm, I winced as I struggled to escape him, the blood flow to my hand had been restored and a sharp tingling feeling had come as a result. As he busied himself with clearing his eyes I used all the strength I could muster to kick him in the gut.

"You are NOT my brother!" I screamed. "You are a hopeless drunk! My brother disappeared three years ago! He never kept strange company, and he certainly never approached me in the manner that you just did!"

With that I ran. Out of my home, away from the man who was once my Emmett. Once I was a good distance away and the snow had begun to fall I chanced a look back. He was standing in the door frame still holding his gut.

I screamed into the wind. "If you ever see my Emmett again tell him I am sorry, for I do not expect I shall ever come back!" With that I turned away and left my home forever.

Edward PoV

It was a day just like any other since mother fell ill. Everyone was walking on egg shells in hopes of keeping her happy. My step-father Carlisle had married mother shortly after my father died. Alice and I were ten at the time, that was seven years ago.

Carlisle had wanted what was best for his son Jasper and Niece Rosalie. He and my mother Esme had first meet when father fell ill, Carlisle had been the doctor on staff at the local military hospital. Father had been hit by a cannon ball and the blast cost him his legs. There was a lot of blood and the open wounds - not properly dressed - became infected before he reached the hospital. He died only days after his arrival.

Carlisle had given his condolences and mother had invited him and his family over for dinner.

It was then that we learned his wife and second child died in the birthing process. He had hidden his grief for Jasper's sake.

It wasn't long after the death of his wife and child when Rosalie was sent to live with him. Carlisle's younger brother and his brother's wife had been home asleep when the fire was started, it consumed them before they were able to escape. Rosalie had been staying the night with her friend Vera and did not find out until she and Vera walked to her home the next morning.

Mother instantly fell in love with Jasper and Rosalie and had discussed with Carlisle the idea of joining families out of convenience. Eventually the two of them did fall in love.

Since mother fell ill Carlisle has been doing all he can to make her well but nothing has worked. We take turns spending time with mother. Today I was sitting beside her bed talking to her about my day.

"Mother, did you know that Alice is making you a new dress for you to wear once you are well?" I always tried to keep conversation light when I talked to mother to keep her from worrying.

"Oh dear, tell your sister that she need not worry about such things."

"I have mother, but Alice takes after father, once she gets an idea in her head she has to follow through."

"I know it –," before she could finish mother was caught in another coughing fit. I helped to sit hoping this spell would subside in due time.

Bella PoV

The snow had not yet let up. I had been walking for what felt like hours and had just come across the great oak at the edge of our land. I refused to sleep at all even though the sky was growing dark. I feared the snow would swallow me.

Once I had regained my breathe I broke down in sobs. It had been three years since that day. I was sixteen now and Emmett is twenty-two. No matter how long ago it was the pain in my heart makes it feel like only yesterday.

Emmett changed after it happened; he turned to drink, making the bottle his best friend. He always had some woman with him and it was rare if he brought the same one home more than twice. He was no longer my caring older brother, he was a heartless drunk.

As time had gone on I told myself he would move on and sober up, if not for his sake then for mine. I, however, was wrong.

After my cries subsided I got up to continue my wanderings. I knew not where I was going only that I was never turning back, and with that I continued on my journey trudging through the snow.

**A/N: So I did it, I posted chapter two. Sorry to leave you all hanging like that. Edward is here! I know, I know he isn't really a part of the story… yet, but he will be soon. I promise. With the sporadic internet availability I will have to ask for at least 10 reviews. But don't forget I am open to ideas, I don't truly know where this will end but I know where it is going! Should Jacob be brought in and if so how? Remember Bella ran away… just saying. Ideas, ideas, ideas. Don't forget to follow if you like it and please leave reviews or ask questions, just comment please.**

**I Am going to post a poll in the near future about how to involve Jacob in the story. **

**** Important ****

**I am still writing chapter 4 but after it is posted I may stop working on this fan fiction, it feels as if I am writing to no one, I really would hate to shut down. Please review so that I know you are still reading. It would break my heart to cause readers a story.**

**~ Rylandra**


	4. An un-welcomed almost death

**AN: Hello! **

**I am sorry for the delay, I still have no internet at my house, and school has started back. With school comes band practice. I have missed you all. I am so happy to inform you that chapter 4 is well under way. I am going to ask for reviews stating if and/ or how Jacob should be included. I hope you enjoy this very difficult to write chapter. See you at the bottom.**

**~Rlyandra**

**PS: I am not nor will I ever be Stephanie Meyer, so lets not talk about it... okay?**

BPoV

Moving on... was the only thing of which I could still be certain. The pleasant feeling of the falling snow was lost as the wind howled, and the strain to see even a foot ahead became too much.

I had been moving, surging on, for what seemed like days. The gentle kisses and caresses of snow on flesh long forgotten as every flake now felt like needles piercing skin.

*(R)*

EPoV

Alice, Jasper and I had gone outside to enjoy the falling snow. We played for hours often calling for Rosalie to join us, but she would inevitably refuse claiming she did not want to ruin her gown.

We did all sorts of things, snow angels were Alice's favorite while snowball wars were my and Jasper's preferred form of merriment. As the snow picked up we were called inside by Carlisle for dinner, although we wished to play for longer we headed inside to warm ourselves by the hearth and its flame.

As we ate supper the light snow became a heavy and raging storm. It was marvelous to see. Mother had said it reminded her of a tragic Russian ballet she had seen in London as a girl.

**0~+&*0~+&***

It was getting late, Alice and I were the only ones up. The others had all retired twenty minutes prior. I was awake keeping the fire ablaze and Alice, along with her cat Lucy, were keeping me company. I loved Alice's cat, she was gray but she had black tipped ears and paws.

"Edward," she said, "do you think anybody is out in such a storm as this?" It was a silly thing to ask but I answered anyway.

"Of course not Ali, you worry far too much. Why do you ask?"

"I just have a feeling somebody is out there."

*(R)*

BPoV

I was s-so c-c-c-cold. M-my leg-gs were n-n-umb, I was m-m-mov-ing out of hab-b-b-it n-ow.

I h-h-had c-c-cov-ered-d at-t least-t t-t-ten m-m-iles b-by now, an-and ne-needed-d t-to rest-t. B-b-but I knew if-f I st-st-stopped m-moving i c-c-ould d-die.

Ev-ven m-my thought-ts ar-re ch-chatt-ttering.

As-s for-r m-my loc-cati-tion or-r d-direc-ction I hav-ve no id-dea.

**0~+&*0~+&***

I had-d b-been m-m-oving for what felt-t lik-ke ev-ver and-d i c-c-could f-feel m-my b-b-ody b-beg-ging to shut-t d-d-own. It-t was b-bec-coming hard-der t-to d-do an-nything-g.

*(R)*

3rd Person PoV (Because I can :P)

The storm had become a blizzard. Blinking, one of the simplest actions known to man, had become near impossible. Bella desperately needed rest, her body screamed for salvation.

What she didn't know was that civilization, no matter how small or isolated, was not far off.

A large white house, practically invisible through the snow, stood strong thirty yards ahead. The house was a good seven miles to the nearest neighbor in all directions.

As Bella trudged forward it became more and more strenuous to continue moving. Her body ached, her legs were stiff and she had no feeling in her fingers or toes.

It felt like the end to her, life was fading, her heart weak. She knew she should be terrified, but all she felt was relief. All her sorrows would be no more. She would see her mother, the woman who was almost a stranger to her, once more; and more importantly than that, he would be there.

She felt horrible for leaving Emmett who was still not himself after what had happened three years prior. She knew her death would bring him prolonged suffering, but he was changed. Her Emmett was gone and she feared there was no hope of getting him back. He was no more than a nameless drunk in her eyes. A drunk with no control over his own life.

She could forget about James and the way he had looked at her. She could forget her father's illness. She could be rid of Emmett's drunken haze. She could be free.

She felt a darkness seeking to consume her, and there was nothing left to do but accept it and succumb.

*(R)*

**AN: TADA! Are you happy? Sad? Anyway Bella does not die that would ruin it.I know this chapter is short but I do not do well with 'death' writing.**

***IMPORTANT* **

**For all of you, my lovely readers. I know I mentioned before this story that chapter four is started, but if I don't start getting reviews or PMs from you I am going to assume you are not reading this. I can not spend time posting chapters or writing them for that matter if you do not at least let me know you are there. **

**I have an insane schedule, all AP and Honors classes, I need to know you want me to continue with this or I won't it is that simple.**

***END OF IMPORTANT***

**^That does not mean stop reading the author note. I just want to say I AM open to ideas and OCs if they fit with the story. **

**Last but not least... I have started a new story, it will be titled ****Just Wanna Hold Her**** I will not be posting any of it until this story is complete. (But I am already 4.5 chapters in)**

**~Rylandra**


	5. Angel in the snow

**AN: So here we are chapter 4… I am so excited to be getting my next chapter out so soon! I know I said if no one cared that I would stop writing, but I have had two readers contact me and because of them I have decided to continue. So thank you to TARDISLover6 and DutchGirl01. Well here we go….**

EdwardPoV 

It had been about half an hour since Alice asked me if someone was out in the storm. I of course had said; "Of course not Ali, you worry far too much. Why do you ask?" I had asked her simply hoping to find why she had thought that. Then she said; "I just have a feeling someone is out there." It made me wonder.

I had been thinking about that exact statement when a strange chill came over me and without thinking I jumped up and ran outside into the storm. Something or someone was out here and it felt as though it was leading me to it.

I ran straight out from the house in nothing but my night gown. I ran out about twenty feet and surveyed the horizon, but still I saw nothing. I still felt it though, with certainty that something was out here.

"Edward!" Alice called out to me. She sounded close. I turned to find her and barely noticed her standing ten feet ahead.

"Alice!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Something is out here! I have to find it!"

She said something else but I didn't catch what it was. I turned away and continued my way through the now knee deep snow. I had barely gone ten more yards when I felt a pull so strong that it pulled me to my knees in the compacted snow under my feet.

Without thinking I began digging in the snow. I felt more and more aware with every handful of snow I moved. I was careful not to pull at the snow to fast; afraid I would hurt whoever was buried there.

It felt as if I would never find them when I felt my fingers graze something denser than the snow but softer than the frozen ground. I began frantically but carefully uncovering what felt to be a body.

I uncovered a hand first. It was delicate, too young to be a woman's and to mature to be a child's. As I continued to pull the body out from its cold white blanket it became more evident that the body was that of a young lady.

Once I had her right arm and torso uncovered I pulled her, by the waist as best I could. It took me what felt like eternity to free her.

I pulled her into my arms, flush against my chest. Her frozen form tucked into me as I struggled to get up and headed back towards home. As I trudged back I studied this girl, studied her face.

She had a pale complexion, nice full lips, and long chestnut hair pulled into a disheveled bun. The only thing I couldn't see was her eyes.

I had expected to pass Alice but as I made my way back I realized she must have already gone back inside. I just knew she would lose her mind when I walked into our home with a girl in my arms, a girl I found buried in a blanket of snow.

As I expected, Alice freaked out.

"How did you know she was out there? Is she alive? Wow she is really pretty. Does she have a name?"

"I don't know how I knew Alice. I can't explain it, not really. It was like, I felt her; a chill ran through me and I jumped up. I headed outside, knowing someone would be there."

I didn't answer Alice's other questions, instead I moved to lay the girl down on the floor in front of the hearth. Her heart was weak; I could barely find her faint pulse.

I had Alice bring me a spare quilt and pillow. Alice had insisted upon sitting with the girl, alone. She had brought a spare night gown of hers for the girl to be changed into. As Alice was removing the girl's wet coat and gown I decided to go and tell Carlisle.

I found him asleep in the chair next to mother's bed. Afraid I would wake mother by making noise; I simply shook Carlisle awake. When his eyes opened he looked at me questioningly and I motioned for him to follow me into the hall.

"What is it boy?" Carlisle asked groggily.

"I found someone, a girl, buried outside in the snow. She is unconscious and her heart beat is weak but she miraculously isn't dead."

"What?!" He shout whispered so as not to wake mother.

"I'll have to show you for it to make sense."

He nodded for me to lead the way. I turned and headed for the main sitting room in the house.

Alice was still sat next to her. The girl, now in Alice's spare night gown, looked even more heavenly and beautiful in the warm iridescent glow of the fire.

"Oh my, Edward; you weren't pulling my leg with this."

_Of course not, who would kid a thing like that? _I thought.

Carlisle knelt down on the side of the girl opposite Alice. He checked her pulse and breath. Then felt her forehead for signs of a fever before turning to Alice.

"Alice, I know it is a lot to ask, but since your mother is in the guest room I was wondering if you would mind sharing quarters with Rosalie so we can get this poor child off of the floor."

Before Alice could respond I answered in her stead.

"Carlisle, we can just give her my bed. I tend to fall asleep right here, in front of the fire, on most nights regardless. That way Alice keeps her room and doesn't have to worry about waking Rosalie this late."

"Edward…" Carlisle began but I cut him off.

"It is alright, I do not mind; besides I found her let me do this. When should we move her?"

"Now would be as good a time as any. Even better than day break, I would rather not explain her presence so early in the morning; especially with the chance of Jasper or Rosalie waking first."

"Alright," I said, I then turned to pick her up. "Carlisle will you go and pull the covering down on my bed?"

Carlisle stood and moved away, he turned down the hall so that he could have the coverings pulled down when I arrived there with the girl.

With her in my arms again I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit there.

"Hold on a moment, shouldn't we have a bed warmer for her? I know Edward doesn't use one but she is still cold as death."

"Of course Alice but do we have a spare bed warmer any where?"

"I have one in my cupboard… or was it my trunk? I better go look."

With that Alice turned and hurried quietly into her room. I then continued down the hall after having had to stop to speak to my sister.

I walked slowly not wanting to drop her but also relishing in the feeling I had with her tight and safe in my embrace. I felt as though I had to protect her.

"Edward, where is Alice?" Carlisle asked as I entered my room and slowly crossed the short distance from the door to my bed.

"She is looking for a spare bed warmer."

"Oh…" Before Carlisle could continue Alice skipped in with the empty bed warmer in hand.

"Carlisle, could you fill this up for me? I wouldn't want to accidentally burn myself."

Carlisle left the room to fill the bed warmer with warm coals from the fire.

I turned my attention back to the girl, making sure she was safely away from both edges of the bed. Before Carlisle returned I asked Alice to help me properly elevate the girl's head by fluffing and repositioning the pillows. We had barely finished putting the pillows back under her head when Carlisle returned with a bed warmer full of warm coals.

Once the bed warmer was positioned and the coverings pulled back up Carlisle blew out the candle by the bed and Alice grabbed her candle and led us to the hall.

We were say our goodnights and Carlisle turned to retire when Alice said, "Her name."

"What Alice?" Carlisle asked, not quite hearing her.

"I think I know her name."

"Well," I said. "What is it, what is her name?"

"Marie, she has a locket around her neck, and it had a name engraved on the back. I couldn't actually open the locket, but the name on the back was Marie." Alice said it as if her discovery was old news.

Carlisle then sent us off to bed. Alice walked into her room without even saying goodnight.

I had just lain down to sleep when a door opened and someone approached me. I knew it was Alice when I had extra quilts and pillows thrown at my face. I whispered a quiet thank you as I sat up to place the extra pillow and blankets where they belonged.

It was then after making myself comfortable, I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep; dreaming about Marie, the beautiful girl from the snow. She was the girl who had already stolen my heart and my bed.

She was my angel… my snow angel.

**AN: TADA! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I have decided to write the next chapter in a new PoV. If you think you know whose point of view it will be in then I.M. me and if you are right you can help me to write chapter six.**

**As I have told you all before I have started a new story that I will be posting once this one is done. I have just started another story. I will probably make it a one-shot, a super long one-shot. It will be titled ****Sunshine Never Fades**** and it is going to be a real tear jerker.**

**I love you all and don't forget to review and send in ideas. Thanks a bunches!**

**~Rylandra **


End file.
